


Morning light

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes up besides a still sleeping James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fassavoy Fortnightly 5 on LJ.

_The sun has risen  
Powdered light  
Through the large window bay  
It wakes me as I lay on the bed  
A shadow on the cover  
A bird is passing  
Tittering and  
Chirping and  
Beautiful  
Morning is flowing in the room_

_You are by my side  
A familiar weight  
Your face in the light  
Like one of a child  
Flawless skin  
Quiet  
I miss the words from your mouth  
Only a breath  
Humid and calm  
Sleeping beauty_

_Every morning like the last  
Unbreakable cycle  
I rejoice  
Always you and me  
In a cocoon of light and peace  
Of time frozen  
While the world starts  
His sinful engine  
People moving  
Yet we love_

_Sleep well  
My beautiful prince  
When you'll wake up  
I'll be there  
In the meantime  
I will tiptoe  
Out of the room  
Shhh_

And a little graphic (modified picture) for the setting:  



End file.
